


The Letters of the King

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 6 Week Write As A Character Challenge, Challenge Response, Challenges, F/M, Gen, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: This is a challenge that I made of myself (and for those who participated) in which I role-play as the Thranduil, who is in love with you (or your fictional character/Tolkien character), and will write a personalized letter to anyone who "writes back". I continued this challenge until June 30, 2019, of which the last letter from Thranduil was posted.





	1. The Invitation Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wenderful52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenderful52/gifts), [easnuppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easnuppa/gifts), [BelladoraManonAnnan1926](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladoraManonAnnan1926/gifts), [Belle Vox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Belle+Vox), [Sinedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinedra/gifts), [TigereyesF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do NOT own, nor have any affiliation with anyone associated with The Hobbit, Thranduil, Tolkien or his characters. This was written for entertainment only, and no profit is being made from any content with in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initial letter received by the participants from Thranduil has arrived in their hands!

Dear,

I am compelled to write you this letter for I can no longer surpress my feelings and desires of you... or rather for you.

You have slowly become part of my every thought, my every action. When I sleep at night it is your face I see in my mind, and your eyes that I imagine when I wake. My mind wanders all too often to other delights that I would love to share with you, not the least of which being just feeling the warmth of you next to me when I lay to rest. Even when I deal in matters of the realm my mind wanders to you, and hope the decisions I make will not bring you grief.

I dare not say more for fear of your repulsion and rejection. I come to you now as a mere elf, not a king, who is deeply in love with you. I invite you to please reply to me, and make your feelings known to me. Let me know your mind, and somehow win your heart. If it is your will to let me court you, please do not hesitate to let me do so. If it is your will to reject me, I will understand, and wish you well.

I pray for a speedy response be it favorable or not.

With deepest affection,

Thranduil


	2. Letters To : Untamed Friend

My Dear Untamed Friend,  
  
I am both humbled and confused by your response. Not because of what you said, but because I am unsure what would be the appropriate way to respond to you.  
  
I know you are young, even for your people, but you are grown, and if you were an elf you would undoubtedly be already bound to another by now. Such is he way of our courtships.  
  
Yes, we usually love only once, and it lasts even after the passing of our loved one, except under certain circumstances. These circumstances have occurred for me, therefore, freeing my heart to love another. I would love to explain this to you in more detail. However, unless I know I may do so without your guilt of receiving what letters I write to you, even in friendship, I do not wish to continue.  
  
I do not regret telling you my feelings... I regret only my past words that you have heard me say of your kind. Man is indeed foolish, and overly impulsive (I believe is what I said), but also brave, considerate and loyal, and I dare to mention, are the only other beings in Arda to love as fiercely as we. I have learned this over the years, especially after the War of the Ring and the New Age of Middle Earth beginning. Perhaps through friendship we may understand one another better?  
  
My kind are leaving these shores, but yet I remain, and ever I will. If age is the thing that stops you then I will wait until you believe you are old enough in your mind to accept my advances. If it is because you are of the race of men, as I stated above, I have found the goodness in man, and a newfound respect, and love for them as a whole. You would never need feel ashamed of that birthright, but honored by it.  
  
If it is my former queen's shadow or even reincarnation you fear, do not. She has passed on, and will not return, even in the Undying Lands, while my fate, whatever it may be, remains here. My queen, beautiful and regal as she was, is gone and at peace. As for me, I would not expect you to be like her. I would not expect you to be anything but yourself, and I have never compared you to her. I never will.  
  
As you asked, I have indeed searched my feelings again and again before replying to you. My sentiments are unchanged though saddened that you do not feel you may accept them. However, if even for the sake of knowing you and not being cut off, and simply speaking with you and hopefully having your company at times, I will speak no more of them.  
  
Friendship is what you accept, and therefore I will offer it, and settle for it. It is well enough. I hope you will reply, and I have not put you off even that.  
  
With kindest regards and hopes,  
  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

  
  
My Dearest, Sweet, Untamed Friend,  
  
I am so happy to have received this letter from you! Please do no regret baring your feelings, thoughts and apprehensions to me. I cherish them all!  
  
As for what you have said about Elrond... I must say I laughed at it. Elrond is very wise, but yes, you are right about the way he speaks of humankind. While his opinion of your race has improved dramatically since the ring was destroyed and Elessar claimed the throne of Gondor, it still remains very apprehensive, and even haughty.  
  
I know I appear to be the same. It is not intentional, and is the way I naturally conduct myself.  
  
The necklace you have gifted me... I am beyond words. Your parents are wise people, and yes, one should love people over things. However, there is no harm in loving something which has sentimental value. After all, our kind are accustomed to giving rings to those we pledge our troths to. It is a mere symbol of our oaths to the other, but many of us dare not part with the trinket for it holds as a reminder of that loved one when they are away from you. Such is how I value this necklace, and I wear it even now.  
  
It being made of wood, and a blending of both the peoples your family comes from makes it even more endearing and beautiful. It is a lovely thing.  
  
I cherish it I must say. Though I must say, thanks to your letter, I cherish you all the more than I ever had. My heart is, I must admit, somewhat relieved to know you love me as well despite your misgivings. I will not rush anything. That you must know.  
  
I do not know the customs of your own people, but courtship for our kind is meant as a way for two people to learn to be friends and lovers. A different bond than that of mere friends. Forgive me for discussing this so freely, but I need you to know the difference. Love making is a very intimate and personal thing. I know many of your kind, especially the men, seem to deem it as a sheer pleasurable act and even employ women, and at times, men to give them such.  
  
Elves are incapable of this.The bond we share with our mates is so deep that we can die of a broken heart. For us the act of sexual play and love making goes hand-in-hand, something that these people who just seek it for the pleasure know nothing of. For the sake of your maidenhood I will not discuss this subject any further as I do not wish to embarrass you anymore than I probably already have.  
  
You stated you wished to know the circumstances that have freed my heart from my late wife... She faded. You see, she became increasingly engrossed in the sorrows of the world. Elves feel things so deeply, are so empathic, and the sadness of the world crept into her soul and devoured her will to live. She, as a result, purged her life instead of sailing West. When the Valar offered her a chance to return she declined, only finding happiness in the halls of the Valinor. As such she is, dead, and will not return.  
  
You state you will compare yourself to her regardless... I suppose this is a natural thing to do. I will not say it will not happen, just that it will not enter my own mind.  
  
As I said, though my kind are leaving these shores, I will remain. I do not have the desire to travel West, and many of my own wild elves lack the desire as well. Legolas, has sent word that he will be building a ship and sailing West soon, taking his companion Gimli with him, as well as the band of elves he leads.  
  
The people of my realm, as well as myself, have stated that we will stay. Though it is time for the dominion of men, I know that men will perhaps still need to seek us out for the ancient wisdoms of the world.  
  
I remain for that reason, and as I said, my heart is here. It is with you.  
  
I will not take you away from your family... I have no intention of doing that. Yes, I must dwell here in the heart of my lands, but you will always be free to go to them. They will always be welcome in my halls. Family is important. I know this very well.  
  
I pray I have addressed all the concerns and questions you put to me in your letter. If you have more, or just wish to take me into your confidence regarding your thoughts, feelings, dreams... even your fears, dearest please do so. I will listen until the world shatters and breaks if need be.  
  
If it is well with you, I would like to send a letter to your parents asking for permission to court you.  
  
If you do not wish me to do so, I will not. But it is a custom of my own people. If you do not feel ready for me to court you, I will not until you tell me you are ready.  
  
I await your reply.  
  
Always,  
  
Thranduil  
  
  


* * *

  
  
My Dear Untamed Friend and Love,  
  
I have dispatched a carrier for a letter to your parents just a few minutes ago. I asked him to carry it with all speed. I pray you will not be offended that their letter is received before your own. I just did not wish to waste any more time than has been already in contacting them.  
  
You must understand, their permission is very important to me not just because it is a custom of my people, but as I know what it is like to court and eventually marry without such approval. I went against my own father and mother's wishes when I pursued my late queen, and forgive how I put this but they made my life and even hers a literal hell even after we married.  
  
I do not compare you two here, just am telling you my experience. I had no doubt that your wishes would override their own should it come to it, but I would rather this all be done with out that conflict. I would not have you any other way than the way you are. Your spirit and free nature is like that of not only your dragon, but my dear elk, though one be predator and the other prey.  
  
Speaking of your dragon... I knew you were a dragon rider. To be honest, it made me wary. My experience with dragons has not been very favorable. I have seen the horrors they can bring to entire cities my dear. It is for this reason that I do not carry much love for them. But if you say your dragon, which I believe to be a young one just as you are, is of better caliber than the norm I will believe it. I have heard tales of the children of men who are able to charm dragons and ride them... even to some extent tame them if they find them young enough. But I pray you will be warned that when your dear one becomes big enough, he need more than a few sheep to curve his hunger. I do not speak of treasure, just mere need for nourishment itself.  
  
I will meet your dear dragon, albeit with some apprehension, the next time I come to your country. I do not know for sure what his reaction will be, but I will do my best to keep an open mind to him. Riding him... well, things will go as they will.  
  
As for your friends, it is not that I do not approve of them, or worry that they will not approve of me. It may sound rude, but I care not if they do or do not. It is simply because I worry of their true reactions to you once they find out who your suitor is. They will perhaps find me horrid, being a "pompous elf-king", or simply dislike that I have set my eye on you who is so young, or even be jealous that it is not upon them. Or they worry I will take you away from them forever, and as a result attempt to try and dissuade you. Such things can happen even among blood sisters and brothers, even more commonly among friends.  
  
I do not say all friends do this, I pray they will not. Yet is a feeling I have which I can not explain.  
  
I have no doubt at all now that you do indeed care for me as much as I do you. They say when love is all fire and desire it is not right, but when it is peaceful it is true and lasting. I agree with this.  
  
I will be journeying to your lands, in particular to see you, in two weeks time. Perhaps then we will be able to spend time together, and yes, I would very much like to kiss you, and not only be held by you, but hold you in return. I miss you cruelly as well, and I find it hard to stay away from you knowing you return my feelings.  
  
As you have no doubt noticed, there is a small parcel attached to this letter. It is a bracelet strung on gold with pearls and shells from the shores of the Grey Havens. I know it is simple, but as I know you are active in the outdoors I thought it the best fit for you.  
  
  
I hope to receive good news from your parents soon, and in turn see you openly without being forced to do so in a covert fashion.  
  
With deepest love,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
  
Dear Untamed Friend and Love,  
  
I must say it was very vexing that my last letter did not arrive until after I did. It was a bit uncomfortable watching you read it while I sat in the corner watching you.  
  
Your friends were not what I expected and I can certainly agree that I do not believe they will give you grief regarding your relationship with me. Your mother and father are a delight to be around.  
  
I did not so much mind the way they greeted me, it was just a little shocking at first. Affection is something elves usually share in private moments, while subtle gestures are made publicly so as to not make anyone uncomfortable.  
  
Would it be too forward or even silly to say that laying with you was like being in a waking dream? Kissing you was both the feeling of the ocean meeting the shore, but with the calmest of waves. I also long for this to happen again.  
  
Fire is indeed within your soul, and that is good. One must have this, so never worry over it.  
  
As for your dear Firestorm, I will take your word for it regarding him. You know his nature better than I, and I do not wish to debate over it. I can clearly see his good nature, but again, instinct from experience takes more than a few weeks to unravel. I can not say I will ride him. I have rode on the great eagles once. I can honestly say that I prefer the ground to the skies.  
  
I do like your dragon, as do my guards. Please do not mistake that.  
  
In regards to your plea to not ride a horse to my realm... of course I will not make you do so. You may ride your dragon to the edge of my woods, but no further. I worry of his discomfort being enclosed within the trees canopy, and my own peoples reactions. As for food, he may eat what he likes from my woods save my herds of elk and horses, and the white deer of the forest. The regular deer he may have all he wants, but the white stag is the symbol of my realm.  
  
You do not trust prey animals, which I understand. But please know my elk and horses are not mere prey... they have seen war, they have been in it. They do not run from the beating of drums or the enemy before them, but instead run to it. As for wolves... or dogs. I understand this as well, but they also have their strengths. The pack can teach a lot to one, if you are willing to listen and not just hear. I will not justify these to you any further, you needn't worry of them. Wolves do not tread my paths, though large cats have been known to.  
  
Mithrander has come to you? I thought he had sailed West by now. What on earth did he want?  
  
I am glad you took a chance. I look forward to seeing you again soon, your mother and father as well.  
  
Always and with love,  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Dear Untamed Friend,  
  
Your letter arrived I am told just before you will. I understand you are on wing now to here. As it is, this will be a simple note left in your quarters.  
  
The time your parents spend here is precious, and they are free to come and go as they wish. No apologies are needed. I am looking forward to receiving the gift your father has made.  
  
I wish I could say the same of Mithrander's gift. It will be either one of two things. Both of which you needn't concern yourself with. He would be one to be amused by all this... the old coot.  
  
You will soon find the answers to many of your questions as I am obligated to have the whole household and kingdom itself to meet you if able. Hopefully you will not be too put out by it. There are other foreigners here. Mostly men of royal lines and elves staying before sailing to the West. A couple of dwarves have arrived for trading and routing agreements to be gone over as well. So, you will find many here.  
  
You will find already your dragon's designated spot. I have to admit the younger generations of elves are quite curious about your dragon, so I hope he will not become too agitated.  
  
As for my elk, his name is secret held by me alone. Forgive me, but I can not disclose it. Our family has always bonded with this particular type of elk. Though it's kind is slowly dying out. My herd is, I am afraid the last ones of it's kind.  
  
As for your last question... yes. Fairies do dwell in my lands. They are... ethereal creatures of light and also of dark. They love to play tricks and are drawn to pretty things. Some are beautiful, some are not. Some are as small as a flower petal, and others as large as boulders. They are masters of music, magic and illusion. You will undoubtedly meet some while you are here. If you mind your manners and do not drink or eat their food, you will be fine.  
  
I must say I am jittery with happy anticipation at your coming.  
  
I will see you soon.  
  
Love and affection,  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

  
  
My Dear Untamed Friend and Lover,  
  
Well, I guess we are going to meet awkward with awkward as not only did I read your letter in front of you, I am writing this one in front of you as well. I must say the look upon your face, and the way your mouth is working is rather amusing. I know you will probably be vexed, but you'll hopefully see how that can be an advantage once the servants leave.  
  
I wish I could say I was surprised that you brought this letter, but I am not. Honestly, I am quite happy that you came to me yourself. I am somewhat relieved by it. It seems we both played the waiting game for no apparent reason. I am in no way angry, though you supposed I would be. We will return in a couple days time to collect not only your things, but if your grandmother is still there, I will meet with her, and your parents again of course.  
  
As for the elder members of my court... I do not worry over them, and I know now you will not so much. They will not attempt to make your time here difficult as they know that will be considered treasonous.  
  
If you wish we may make our troths tonight. A formal ceremony, if one must be held, can be held at your family's residence. No pomp and ceremony will be needed. My people may celebrate our union if they wish with a feast when we return. Your ring and the cord for the handfast is ready. I will not await for you to write with an answer to this, but expect it to be given verbally.  
  
No doubt the silence you are no enduring is driving you mad. As it is, I close this with a simple reaffirmation: I love you.  
  
Always and forever yours,  
  
Thranduil


	3. Letters To Dearest Lady

Dearest Lady,  
  
How joyful I find my heart now! You will have no idea how many nights I have spent pacing in my rooms after sending my initial letter. Rejection was forefront in my thoughts honesty.  
  
While my heart regrets agreeing with my advisors upon sending you to Imladris, I fully knew only you would be the most capable for the work that needed to be done there. While the months will be a torturous time to wait, at least we may express our affections through this means, if you are able to do so, and have the desire for it. Perhaps it is a better way as one does not have to coat one's countenance or words for appearance's sake.  
  
You have been ever in my thoughts, not just for some mere months, but many years now. From the way stars shimmer in your hair, to the dancing light in your eyes, you are constantly in my thoughts, and even my prayers.  
  
I have been somewhat mortified and worried of your displeasure with me until now. I wish to take the opportunity to apologize for my behavior during the last feast when I made the unfortunate mistake of consuming too much wine. I pray you will forgive me for the... less than gentlemanly way I behaved, and the words and... suggestions I let pass my lips. I suppose wine does loosen one's composure and give reason enough to confess things they would otherwise hold within, but I feel very embarrassed by it.  
  
As it is, do not fear that it will be a cold welcome you receive, for it will be quite the opposite. I will wait for you centuries if need be. Though if it be that long of a time I will travel to meet you myself. However, the preparations for your welcome are under way already. It is the talk of all the servants from what I hear when I pass in the halls.  
  
I hope to hear from you again very soon dearest lady.  
  
With deepest love,  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

  
  
Dearest Lady,  
  
I also do not regret you denying my advances at that time. It would have been sloppy and rushed in all ways if you had.  
  
I am happy that you are enjoying your time with Elrond. I understand his libraries and memorial halls are without compare. I myself have not been able to see them as my duties have always kept me here or along the border lines to rally with allies (or fight back enemies). I have seen Gondor and Rohan... though being kingdoms of men, they have most likely changed much in the last 500 years I had seen them.  
  
I hope I may quiet your thoughts regarding your "title" once we consummate our union after a time of courtship has passed. You will be my queen and consort. No one can ever say you are some kind of enchantress who is toying with me. My original letter was sent after some private encouragement from one of my most intimate of friends who knew of my affection for you the moment it started. After careful observation of you, she gave me hope you returned them.  
  
In a fortnight I will see you again! I hope this letter is received in time! The stars align for us in the heavens, and lead us back together always. I love you too.  
  
With deepest love,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dearest Love,  
  
Yes, traveling has not been something I have been able to do for pleasure in over an Age. I fear I will not see Rivendell until it is empty of our kind. I hope it will be the case.  
  
I know you are enroute as I write this, and this letter will find you on the road home.  
  
I have to admit the beat of the court at the moment is with the approach of your caravan and also with the trading group of men from Dale. I dare say they will arrive before you.  
  
The feasting tables are undergoing the designer's scrutiny at the moment for the upcoming feasts to be held. I have thought of asking Lindir to accompany you if Elrond may spare him, but I imagine such a request would be scoffed at. While are wild rivalries awaken the senses, it will be a nice change of pace to enjoy the serenity of Lindir's famous poetry and music.  
  
I know you are not power-hungry, nor covet any position - which is why I know your words of endearment are true. I long to not only greet you but actually truly embrace you dearest.  
  
I only hope my senses remain with me in your presence and not fly away.  
  
With deepest love and devotion,  
Thranduil


	4. Letters To Fairest Lady & Her Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responses were to both the character he was in love with and to her father.

Fairest Lady,  
  
Oh my dearest! I regret that my letter gave you so much initial trepidation, though I can understand, I suppose, the wonder and perhaps worry of it.  
  
I was quite transported into a rather sensual fantasy with your response I must admit. Forgive me if you find that knowledge improper at this time.  
  
Your response has made me not only relieved but overjoyed to know my love and desire for you is not only returned but with such intensity. I assure you this is not a mere fantasy, and very much a reality.  
  
I did notice a few shy glances and trembling touches, when you last took my measurements, (and the latest set of fineries is astounding in their beauty and quality, I assure you), but I thought perhaps it was either my hopeful imagination, or possible weariness and intimidation on your part despite the years you have entrusted your services to me.  
  
Pray, will it be too forward of me to request that you meet me by the gardens near the waterfall two nights from now? I do not have any affairs of state at that time, and will be able to be with you until the sun rises, and if you wish, sun sets on the next day.  
  
Love,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Fairest Lady,  
  
The tunic is very beautiful, and is even more dear to me as you were the one who conceived it and made it. The trim work and embroidery has your signature marks of style and elegance. Only one with your eye and skill could accomplish something like this! So, simple but daring and lush!  
  
I will wear it tonight to the banquet. I pray you will accompany me as my escort for the night.I know your work is great, but I have asked the master of the shop to let all of you under his employ to be free to enjoy it. He assured me that he would.  
  
You speak of me and my countenance with too much reverence, my fair one! Many other elves hold more beauty than I. You, however, are a sweet fantasy come to reality! From your lovely hair and dancing eyes, to your figure and voice. Your sweet disposition, mixed with humor just makes me covet you more than each day in a rather scandalous way!  
  
Forgive me dearest. I speak in such a lusty tone. It is hard for not to now that I've kissed your sweet lips.  
  
I do wish to know you, not only amorously, but in every way... from your thoughts to your innermost dreams and desires, even your fears, be it simple or complex.  
  
Rest assured, I will never push you, nor continue to pursue anything you would not be comfortable with. Just knowing your kiss and the touch of your hand is enough for me now, though I will not deny my thoughts have obviously taken a more intimate turn.  
  
As you know my estranged wife has long returned home, and pursues her own set of lovers and interests. She has no desire or even need to return to Lasgalen. She considered her "work" done for not only me, but my kingdom once my son was born. So, you need not worry of her objecting. However, for political reasons, I can not sever our marriage. It is an alliance that must stay intact.  
  
That said, yes, I have taken a concubine once before. Only once before, and the above point seemed to be a matter lost upon her. She desired a crown, not my love. While I doubt you have the same ambitions, I felt I did need to address this. There will be a great deal of love, and the making of it. You will be considered the Lady of Greenwood, but I can not give you a crown, for a war be brought to our lands if I divorce my queen.  
  
I hope this has not dampened your heart of any hopes, or love for me, but it must be said.  
  
I hope to hear your reply soon. If you will accompany me, please let me know the color of the gown you will wear, that I may dress to match you.  
  
Love,  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

  
Dear Fairest Lady,  
  
I must say I was at a loss for words for quite a while after receiving your reply.  
  
I was under the impression that you were not only aware that my queen is still alive, after all it is the talk of both men and elves when I hold court, but that you knew what a concubine was. In the event you did not, a concubine is a second wife - or a mistress wife.  
  
If my queen was not alive, and I was indeed free to marry another with all it's pomp and ceremony, do you not believe I would wholeheartedly choose you?  
  
I know among elves it is only the ones here in Lasgalen who take concubines, and I do not understand really why it is such a scandal among my own people, as they do it as well, from the lords to the common folk.  
  
Forgive me, I must sound angry, or at the very least bitter. I am neither. Just shocked, and... I must confess broken. I do not doubt your feelings, and I pray you will never doubt the depth of mine. Therefore, I understand your arrangements with in the Tailor's Guild. If you will at least let me do you some small service, please let me set you to work with Feren. You will find him kind, and open to the style of your work. I will not force this recommendation upon you, but I will make it if you desire.  
  
As for my queen and her feelings regarding our relationship possibly causing jealousy, I understand the concern, but there is genuinely no need. She literally hates this realm. The only thing here she has any feeling for is our son, and even in that regard she has little emotion. No, my lady, that would never be an issue. As long as the marriage remains signed and official her realm and mine live in peace, even if she and I do not.  
  
I do not tell you this to persuade you back into my arms. I tell you these things so that you will hopefully better understand the way things truly are here.  
  
That all said, I will respect your wishes, and your feelings on this matter. It pains me to know I will no longer see your face, or hear your voice, but I will not force my intentions upon one who can not truly be happy with the position they will be presented with.  
  
I will withdraw my hand from you as you requested. Please know if you or your family require anything of me that is mine to give, be it small or large, I will not withhold it.  
  
I will also understand if you and even your father forgo the festivities tonight as a result of this situation between us. I do not desire to attend myself, but must as I am the host of it. Indeed I do feel quite strangely ill.  
  
I will not continue to write more, so that you may be done with me, and hopefully begin to heal from the wounds I have unintentionally inflicted upon you.  
  
Please accept my good wishes for your health, wealth and happiness. I pray that one day you will find someone more worthy of your attentions and affections than I.  
  
Gods be with you and yours dearest.  
  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Tareg,  
  
I am... unsure how to answer you. I will do what I can for your beloved daughter. However, I feel I must confide in you as to what may be the real reason behind her illness.  
  
It is indeed of a broken heart. However, it is not over new of her own mother's current.. situation (as I have not heard of any such thing until you just told me of it, so, it is safe to assume she has not either). If you would find fault of anyone be it of me.  
  
While I thought perhaps you knew of it, I wished court your daughter as I must confess I am very much in love with her, and she with me.  
  
But our relationship ended as she found out something that I had taken for granted that I believed to be common knowledge among all the peoples of my realm.  
  
You see, my wife still lives, and due to her intense dislike not only of me but of my realm itself, she returned home and has since never looked back. Yes, taking her own lovers and setting up her life to never return here. Dear sir, ours was obviously an arranged marriage as well, the cost of ages old alliance that prevents wars between our two realms.  
  
Arranged marriages are common in my realm, and many elf-men and women take lovers and concubines as a result. These women and men are not held in contempt and are given all the rights and love one would to an actual real marriage partner built upon love and understanding, just not the name of their partner. Even a small ceremony is held to handfast the two to the other until Arda itself shatters.  
  
I met with her only once, and told her of my intentions to claim her as my concubine, to take the title of The Lady of the Greenwood as the title is called from even when my father ruled.  
  
As such, your gentle daughter did not know that my queen still lived, and in fact, what a concubine actually was. I did not realize this until it was too late. We exchanged letters, and in it I was forced to make it clear that she understood that I could offer her my love and this title, but I could not give her a crown.  
  
She refused me once she understood what the circumstances are, and what her title would truly be.  
  
Therefore, you must hold me responsible for the condition she is in.  
  
I ask for your forgiveness for this, as I thought perhaps it was with your permission as well that I may court her, and you knew as well my circumstances.  
  
I regret that I have caused this to happen. Truly I am unable to restrain my concern and even panic, but I dare not set foot in your lodgings until I know there will peace among us, and your forgiveness for my ignorance and pursuit of her without your knowing of these things.  
  
I will however send my own healer to her. Perhaps he may find a way to save her. If I may have leave to come to her myself, I will without delay!  
  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

  
Dear Tareg,  
  
I regret to inform you that the king has not received your letter. It is being returned to you unopened. Our king has taken to his rooms, and refuses to see or have contact with anyone. He has even refused to let his own valet come into his rooms. He has even gone so far as to say he wishes to hear or see from no one save his son, or oddly enough, your own daughter.  
  
The court is aware of the king's long-time affection for your daughter which we hoped would result in a new Lady of Mirkwood being titled again, however, for reasons unknown to us, the romance between the two reportedly ended before it began. The result of which has left our king in the foulest of moods, unable to concentrate on his duties, and his countenance turning ashen. With this new development from his majesty, we fear he may soon fade and our kingdom left without a king.  
  
I urge your kind daughter to please send him a simple note to encourage him whether the terms of their relationship is good or nay.  
  
Sincerely,  
Glandion  
Lord Chamberlain

* * *

  
  
Dear Fairest Lady,  
  
I am rather taken aback by receiving your letter. There is nothing to forgive, and nothing to regret.  
  
Your mother is a deceitful creature who is a disgrace to our kind. Not because of her deciding to be a concubine of men, but because she has tried to blackmail and deceive her way back into your family. She is not to enter my gates unless you deem it so.  
  
You are a good daughter. Your father a good man.  
  
I am I am afraid very weak. It is difficult to concentrate. So, I hope you will forgive me if I just say this:  
  
If you truly will not without regret to once again consent to being my concubine, then come to me. Now. If there is even a slight shadow of it in your heart or mind, then please, let me be in peace.  
  
I still love you. I always have. I always will. Never forget that.  
  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Fairest Lady,  
  
This past week has been a whirlwind, and I pray you have not been dismayed by the fact that I am content just to hold and kiss you at this time. Both of us have undergone an experience which nearly cost our lives.  
  
While I also have no doubt of your love for me, I have to fear you have only come to some degree because of the condition I let myself fall into. If that is indeed the case, you do not have to submit to my advances until you are ready, or at all if you do not feel comfortable with it.  
  
I send you this note as I know when you wake I will be in court. A great deal must be caught up on and I know it will be all day and perhaps well into the night and next day before I return.  
  
I wish you to rest, and take care of yourself so that you are strong once again.  
  
I love you beyond the measure of the stars dear lady.  
  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Fairest Lady,  
  
I write this with a light heart, and giddy attitude. As I know it may be a few days before I can truly spend time with you I wanted to write to you as we used to. I am happy to know you are always there when I return to my chambers, or when I need support behind the scenes from the court and their people. Your love and constant charm have been much needed these last few months. I will be forever thankful that the gods have sent you to me, and allowed you to be mine.  
  
Legolas speaks well of you, and is more than overjoyed with your presence.  
  
I am also relieved to see that you still find time to design and work at your creations as I know you truly loved your field. No one will ever equal there as well.  
  
I close now happy and forever thankful for you and your father who has encouraged me when I have felt at a loss when the time came of it.  
  
With an everlasting love for only you,  
  
Thranduil


	5. Letters To Sweetest Love

Sweetest Love,  
  
If I may call you the above name...  
  
I do not understand how you could not believe you would not deserve my affections. You are not only beautiful, but kind, intelligent and witty! Though you are not a servant in my kingdom, you still stood out among all other ladies of mankind. Station matters little to me, despite what others may whisper about me. Being of the race of man means little to me as well because my heart is already yours.  
  
From what I have come to understand of your letter you return my feelings, but do not feel worthy...  
  
I will not force my intentions on you, if you truly do not welcome them, but I pray you will at least allow me to know you. Please know you are welcome in my halls at any time you may wish to come.  
  
Whether you will ever look upon my affections without feeling inadequate I can not know... (I do not See into futures as some other elves do), but I do know you are very worthy of them, worthy of the stars and moon themselves, albeit mine or another in your life.  
  
I wish you well, and joy. Perhaps you will reply, but I will not request it of you. I wish it to be from your will alone that you do.  
  
Always,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Sweetest Love,  
  
I pray you will forgive how long it has taken me to reply to you.  
  
I have to admit when I read your letter I was extremely upset. One could even say volatile. I have calmed, and I wish you to understand I was not upset with you at all. I am very happy you told me of this. It explains a lot of things.  
  
That said, I want you to be aware that actions have been taken to ensure that the people who did this vile thing to you, and those who just stood back and watched are being dealt with. I do not know what the king of Dale will do about his own soldiers, but I know my own responsibility.  
  
Your people are... well, even now I can not find words for it. They treat you with such disdain when they should be doing all they can to help you and your daughters!  
  
I am happy to know that you return my affections, and that I still consider you very worthy of them.  
  
What happened to you those years ago was not, and never will be your fault! I have spoken to my own guards who were witnesses to the event, and from what I understand they were acting under the orders of their Marchwarden. Which I must admit, he was acting under mine. As such this is partially my own fault for giving the orders I did.  
  
I told them that they were to not interfere in anything that may provoke a war among the good peoples of the lands. The Marchwarden, the one with the tattoo you mentioned, is one of them. He felt that a "scuffle" would end up being blown out of proportion by those who wished to avoid punishment for a most hateful of a crime.  
  
As a result, I must take partial responsibility for this thing.  
  
Rape, my dear, is hateful to me and my kind. An elf will even purge their own life if it they feel such a thing will happen to them. Those who have suffered such a fate are not treated as degenerates, but are given every kindness and respect. Help, and resources unhindered. Sailing west as did Elrond's dear wife did is another thing given to them should they desire it.  
  
I whole-heartedly pray to the gods that you will forgive me and my people for their part in this. The marchwarden and the soldiers that witnessed it also wished me to express their deep sorrow and beg your forgiveness for their lack of action. They have assured me they will do all they can now and in the future to not let such a thing happen again, and to interfere if harm is going to occur to not only you and yours, but your people as well. The women and children of your city and their towns.  
  
With this I must give you a confession. I know your face, as I knew you are shunned, but until now, did not know why. I knew you had three daughters that you adopted before I even sent my first letter. The adoption of those young ones is not shameful to our kind. You have seen me, but I do not believe you knew it be. You offered me water more than once when I have traveled, and I have even played with your youngest daughter in the forest.  
  
I do not always travel with the splendor and escort of pomp and ceremony you are accustomed to. We, and I are people of the forest, and therefore stealth and shadows are our ways.  
  
Again, I offer you my sincerest apologies. I am deeply sorrowful over this. I pray you will respond, and your heart not be repulsed by my words and actions.  
  
Always,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Sweetest Love,  
  
My soul is relieved to know I and my people have your forgiveness for the part we played in what happened. Politics plays a sad part in many unfortunate things, my dear. I am just happy I may retract my order, not only out of my own feelings, but with the wholehearted agreement of the king of Dale.  
  
I am also happy to know that my guards particularly, Findar (the Marchwarden), were able to help you. Findar was eager to make the trip and guard you as he had been unable to the first time. He even reported when he returned that he remembered the man who grabbed you being from that night. I would be lying if he didn't say he did receive some amount of solace in being able to finally rough that scoundrel up.  
  
I believe there will be a scuffle soon after you receive this in town. Your king is sending sheriffs out to find the men who did this to you. They will visit you first, then go out and find them and they will be brought before the king. I have told him that you may not wish to go to the city to testify, and he states as long as you send a letter stating that the men brought before him are the ones who attacked you, it will be sufficient. Hence you must give detailed descriptions. Findar will be accompanying them as well.  
  
He will also be sending you a letter soon. He states he not only wants to assure you he will do what he can for you and your daughters, but wishes to express regret over what you have suffered all these years.  
  
Yes, I was the one on the elk. They are specially trained elk, and only my son and I are able to ride them as they are wild, proud beings. They are not tamed, merely partners to our cause. They do like apples and I and my elk will passing through within a couple of days. We are meeting with your governor, and in turn your king. Trading agreements, as always.  
  
In answer to your little ones questions: Yes Becky, my throne, aside from the seat itself is made of the shed antlers from my elks.  
  
The drawing, Olivia, is very cute and sweet, and I will find a place to hang it soon.  
  
And finally, Anna, I would love for you and your family to join me here for The Feast of Starlight.  
  
Truly I would. Please know that is a true invitation my dear.  
  
Always,  
  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

  
Dear Sweetest Love,  
  
I write this in a sort of haste as preparations for the feast are underway and matters of state are heightened. Lasgalen becomes full of visitors during this feasting time especially since Galadriel and Celeborn have begun to prepare to leave these shores.  
  
I am glad to know that my presence brought you joy. Such dreams as you have are shared with me vice versa. I wake at the times I do sleep from seeing you there, and for a moment you still are and then gone. Our inner souls must be aligned now.  
  
I will come with my guards to see you and your girls safe. The guards, Findar leading them, will take them on to Lasgalen to ensure their safety. I will go with you and two others to the king's city and be sure that nothing befalls you while you testify against these men. I urge a word of advice however. Once this is begins do not return to your former home for a while. Their families will undoubtedly seek you out. While they themselves are probably innocent, they will look for ways to see you in trouble.  
  
After this is over, I ask that you return with me. Of course you will return home if you wish after the festival, but I urge you to only stop at your home just to collect some things to bring with you on the journey.  
  
We will walk together in the field you mentioned when I come.  
  
Until I see you again.  
  
Always,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Sweetest Love,  
  
I am overwhelmingly happy to know that you are finding joy here! The feast will be ready within a week's time, and I have look forward to seeing you there with your daughters.  
  
It is a feast to honor the Stars and the Valar... particularly Varda. She is the most beautiful of the Valar, and the her light can be seen in their radiance. She is the wife of Manwe, and one of our most beloved.  
  
The ring you may wear anytime you like. It is a gift afterall. The gardens are planned and carefully regulated. Your field of buttercups grows wild, and is a statement to the golden beauty of nature herself. Please, do not feel embarrassed by adoring them so, for I do very much.  
  
As for what happened to your home... dearest, you need not worry for you have a home here if you wish it to be so. I can not fathom the loss you feel over what has happened, but I hope you will not forsake the love our people have for you.  
  
I wanted to ask if you will join me in a walk tonight into the woods alone. There is something I wish to ask you.  
  
Love,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Sweetest Love,  
  
I am happy to know that they are very happy with our news, and I am grateful to the gods to know that you can not resist the temptation to accept me.  
  
My people are overjoyed, even the lords are all smiles and praise over it. I believe it will be a good change for all of us. Not only for me in a personal sense, but all of us, my realm included. So do not fear that you are not equal to the task. You are more than ready.  
  
The festival is in three days time. Six weeks later, perhaps we can speak of setting dates.  
  
I must go now as I have to attend to some rather complex documents, but I wished to send you this note.  
  
Always,  
Thranduil


	6. Letter To Princess

Dear Princess,

Do not be alarmed by this letter. It will not contain any of the endearments I relayed to previously which you find so vile. I feel I must respond to the accusations you have so blatantly lain before me.

I am fully aware of your bloodline, and position. Just as I am very well aware of my own. I will not recount my own pedigree, position, achievements, nor my father's. You know them well. Also, I am ever thoughtful of the things you have not only taught me, but also have done for me.

I remember the day you offered your heart to me, and I know my manner was cruel, unfeeling, and even mocking, but as ever, you never dared to question the reasoning behind it. Had we not gotten along very well, even affectionately before that?

It was never my intention to have humiliation fall upon your house. I sent you away, yes. However, again you never inquired why. I am not at liberty to tell you the reasoning behind it, aside from asking you to seek the counsel of your own father before you accuse me of anymore, and saying one simple word: politics.

I dare not continue on. I would not wish to impose upon you any further. Please accept my apologies for all the hurt I have caused you and your family. Rest assured I will not contact you again without requirement, or without response from you first.

Sincerest regards,

Thranduil Oropherion  
King of the Mirkwood/Eryn Lasgalen and the Woodland Elves  
Son of Oropher, King of the Woodland Realm


	7. Letters To And From Lady of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the storyline I made for my own character, Saia. It includes both her letters and his.

Dear Lord and King Thranduil,  
  
I must admit I was very bewildered when I received your letter. I know you have come to pass along the trees and rivers where I live on journeys, but I do not understand how you could even know my face, let alone love me. Please, if I may ask, how do you know me, or have even seen me?  
  
Yes, I have seen you. It is why I know you use the paths beside my humble home to journey where you and your guards must. I have thought of you in similar ways that you mentioned you evidently think of me. I will not proclaim to be in love with you, but I will admit to a deep infatuation with you. After all, I have never spoken to you, my Lord Thranduil. I must say, I really do not even understand... perhaps this was delivered to the wrong person?  
  
Perhaps I should not say more in case it was. I am merely a simple writer and healer who was abandoned by her lover with two children to raise. A woman who is scorned and shunned as an adulteress as a result. A human at that.   
  
That said, I will not continue this reply any more, and include the letter sent to me, that it may be delivered to the correct person. I am sure it was meant for someone else. Perhaps the elf-maid who lives at the edges of your wood? Anlyn I believe is her name?  
  
Forgive my presumptions, and tainting your hands and reputation with this letter. I really will say no more.  
  
Sincerely,  
Saia Ravenheart

* * *

 

  
Dear Lady Of The Forest,  
  
I was at first very disheartened when I opened your letter, and found my own enclosed, until I read your reply. Yes, the letter was meant for the elf-maid at the end of my woods. Forgive my messenger for sending it to you.  
  
However, I will not ignore the things you said in your own reply. I do know of you dear lady. The men of the town speak of you during their patrols. A harlot they call you, and of course make many other shameful comments about your person.  
  
Before I continue, I wish you to know, I do not consider myself tainted or my reputation in danger by speaking to you. As it is, neither one of us has a reputation to lose. Perhaps that sounds arrogant, but unfortunately, such are the stations people, especially mankind, put upon their people.   
  
You have seen me. You even long for me. However, as you yourself mentioned, I have never seen you at all. I know where you live. I know the little cottage you live in by the woods. My guards have seen you gathering herbs in the forest of Lasgalen often. They mention it quite often in their reports. Do not fear that! My people will not harm you, and the guards even at times protect you and your children from hurt.   
  
I assume it is safe to presume that as you are outcast from your own society, and as such you do not swear allegiance to any king or country? I would not blame you for doing so. That said, your cottage is actually on the lands of my people. Not the people of your town. So, when one considers it, you are a subject of my realm.   
  
As you know me, but I do not know you, I am inviting you to come to my halls and meet with me. Do not worry over reputations and such. As I said, neither of us has a reputation to lose in this case. What has caused you to be in these circumstances I know some of, and it is not of your own making.   
  
I await your reply.  
  
Kindest Regards,  
Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Dear Lord and King Thranduil,  
  
Oh my dear sir! Please forgive my ridiculousness! I should not have said those things! I should have returned your letter with just a note, and not expressed my feelings in it at all! Forgive me please! I am so mortified. Not only for myself, but mostly for you, that you had to read such nonsense from a silly, lonely woman.  
  
Also, again, I must beg your pardon, as I did not know my home was situated on your lands. I knew the edge of the forest was yours, but not the home itself. I entered it when I was still with child, and had no where to go. It was abandoned, but still well-maintained enough for me and my now twin sons to stay.  
  
I will make arrangements to find a new home immediately. I can not bear the thought of imposing on your kindness and those of your kin any further! Perhaps going to Gondor or Rohan. At least there I know my sons may have some chance at a life.   
  
You say that we do not have any reputations to lose. My dear sir, I beg to differ. As to your invitation to court, I am afraid I must decline. How can I dare show my face in your presence and those of your people? If I accept your invitation, you will suffer little harm. You are a king, and an elf. The word will be simply that you took pity upon me and wished to give our family charity.   
  
In my case, I would be labelled as a gold-digger. A woman chasing after the king's affections for personal gain and position. Or at the least even more good-for-nothing in that I am unable to provide for my poor sons. I am sorry, I can not accept it, generous as it is. My face should never darken your halls.  
  
I hope that your intended lady met your letter with great joy. You deserve no less, your majesty.  
  
Sincerely,  
Saia Ravenheart  
  


* * *

  
  
Dear Lady of the Forest,  
  
Madam, I have not asked you to leave. I have known of your presence in that cottage since you took residence. If I had taken exception to it, I would have made you vacate long before now. I will not keep you from leaving if you honestly believe it to be best, but you have not offended me by living there. If that is the real reason you are intending to leave now, I will order you not to do so! It is foolish! Rohan and Gondor may offer more choices to your children as they age, but they are places for warriors and scholars, not young boys who could only be squires at this time.   
  
If you will allow it, I will let my own people teach your children. Not only to fight but to be scholars and even political negotiators. Before you decline this offer, understand what I am laying out before you. I am offering you a new life. A new reputation. A place where you are free from the slanders of men. If you will move, I pray you will move within my halls. As I told you before, what befell you was the work of a cunning, good-for-nothing man, who looks upon women with mere lustful eyes, and not as he should. As beings of beauty, honor, creativity, loyalty, strength and above all love, who should be treated with the same dignities they give.  
  
I have never understood how the children of men can view their female counterparts with such frivolity.  
  
Will you make a king beg for what he knows will be a better life for you and your own?   
  
I know you have already started packing. I have seen it with my own eyes. Yes, Lady, I have seen YOU. It was me who sat and talked with you not even a day ago. The tears and words you spoke were not those of a woman who wished to leave, but one who felt trapped by a destiny, who felt could not be broken.   
  
Do you still have the white flower? I know you picked it up. I know you held it to your breast, and seen the agony in your soul at such a simple gift of kindness. No one should feel that isolated and hopeless. If it was a token from a lover I could see such a reaction, but not as one from a total stranger receiving a simple at of kindness and empathy.  
  
You spoke mostly of worry of offending me. Not even out of fear for your own life, but for your sons. You spoke mostly of them, worried what would happen to them if something befell you... I heard you speak of them and me, but hardly any mention of yourself, aside from wishing you did not have to go.  
  
You have been treated overly cruel by your own people, and I am offering a hand in hopes of healing those wounds to you and your sons if you but take it. This is not charity. You will continue to work. You will continue to contribute to the community, but only of those within my halls.  
  
You are very beautiful, but also very kind, and trusting from what I have seen and heard of you from my own people. Thus why a scoundrel has left you in such a dire state. It is very easy to see why you are the subject of many of men's uninhibited fantasies, but it is no excuse for what your former lover did. Yes, he should have married you, and no doubt... no doubt he promised to.  
  
Once I received your reply I hastened to the places I have been told you frequent. I knew your reaction to my letter before you even received it. I pray my guess to your reaction to this will also be what I feel it will be.  
  
As for the lady who I have come to have affections for, I fear she does not return them, and has already pledged her troth to another elf. You have probably already seen the wedding.   
  
My hopes are that you will not only accept my offer, but become a confident of mine. I dare to say, I believe we understand one another well.  
  
I hope you will receive this letter in time, and consider my offer. I send this in all haste, and I have not yet even returned home, but write it under an obliging tree branch.  
  
Kindest Regards,  
  
Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Dear Lord and King Thranduil,  
  
My lord and king... I am without words. I am sorry. Sorry for causing you any distress or even consideration of my position. I know I must also apologize for not replying right away. In fact delaying this a few days. I... I have been thinking. It is like someone has offered me the moon, and I just quite do not know what to do with it.  
  
I know you are very kind, as are all of your people. While it has been my first logical thought of turning away your offer for the better of us both... I suppose out of habit, I also know it is useless to not listen to your words. They are indeed wise, and give me some hope for the future of my sons. I will accept your offer of sanctuary, for I am sure this is what you mean it to be, for my sons sake. I will face a dragon alone if I need to for them.   
  
I do not know what a human can offer an elf by way of contribution of work, but I am sure you have a plan for this. Please let me know which roads I should take to lead to your halls, and the doors you wish me to enter.  
  
I do not know how you wish to do this. Perhaps the cover of nightfall would be best, lest everyone know that the whore goes to stay with the elves?  
  
I do not mean to sound as if I mock. I am not. But I do know, this is what people will say.  
  
As for our meeting... I am very astounded. While I recognized the voice of the elf speaking to me, I thought it only coincidence, especially as you hid your face beneath the cloaks of your guards. Forgive me for laying bear my heart and worries to you, my lord, and for not keeping my demeanor in check. I will attempt better conduct in the future. Yes, silly as it is, I still do have the flower. I decided to press it, to keep. If you wish me to not do so, I will dispose of it.  
  
You have asked me to become your confidante. I must say this leaves me speechless. You trust me, a human, a degenerate one at that, with such things? I am honored, and I will not deny your majesty such a thing. What you tell me I will keep to myself, do not doubt it. I just find it difficult to fathom you desiring such a thing of me.  
  
In answer to your theory regarding the man who ruined me... Yes, you are correct. He promised me he would marry me, so I eloped with him. But being naive and young, and as you know... too trusting I let him have me the day before we were to wed. I woke to an empty bed and never seen or heard from him again. Three weeks later, it was obvious to me that I was with child. I never exactly fit in already here, or even in the town I grew up in. So, I did not return, I knew the shame of it would ruin my parents and my sisters futures. I hope to this day, that they do not even know of it, and presume me dead.  
  
I tried working, saying I was widowed for a while. But of course the truth comes out eventually, my lord. Obviously, no one would have me in their taverns or Inns. The only place left that was suitable for me was the town brothel. Something I could not bring myself to do.  
  
I never understood any of this. Perhaps I am just too simple-minded to understand it. Why men and even some women can go and sing praises to the gods on holy days, act as if they are the picture perfect follower, but then sneak off in the night visiting these places. They have their good times, do not even speak ill of the women who pleasure them there, and all leave happily. But yet, me...   
  
I tried to make an honest living... I try even now, yet all I did was lay with a man one time, and I am the one they call a whore. Women seek me out for love potions and magical pendants so that they may conceive. Men seek me out to try and lay with me or lay with another maid. Wives seek me out if not to conceive but to accuse me of bewitching their husbands. If I am not a whore to them, I am a witch. I do not understand it. I am no witch, I only know herbs, spices and recipes to cure ailments and to boost desire. Also, I do not consider myself a whore, yet it is what I am called.  
  
Forgive me. I did not mean to reminiscence and complain. I did not intend to bore you with the history of my woes. I am truly grateful for your offer, and I am sure you have your own plans for me. I will try to restrain myself from speaking too much of my thoughts and past to your majesty.  
  
I am sorry to hear about the lady whom you wished to court. I did not see the wedding, I was too preoccupied with packing, but I do understand the heartbreak you must be experiencing over it.  
  
Anyway, I will send this right away as of now, and await your instructions if your offer is still open.  
  
With hope,  
Saia Ravenheart  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Dear Lady of the Forest,  
  
I am happy to know you have accepted my offer. The witch-whore comes to Lasgalen you believe they will say? Let them say it. You enter the realm of elves dear, and leave the domain of men behind. But as this seems to be important to you that no one knows where you go, you may leave at night as you asked.   
  
  
Two of my forest guards will meet you at the forest's edge. They will then join a larger group who will have a horse for the little ones to ride. By now, I know your nature somewhat, and know you will refuse to ride even if offered to you. I do hope you will learn your self-worth again by staying in my halls!   
  
Yes, I have plans for you and your children. You know what they will learn, and where they will be taught. As for you, you will be in my own court. I can not give you an official position, but I can give you a place there. Despite what you have been forced to think of yourself, you are a lady.  
  
I know this because most of all, a lady knows when it is time to leave. You are aware that this time is now madam.   
  
You are, in my opinion, no whore. Nor are you a witch. The things you do are a healer's work, a writer's work. A writer you will be, a healer even more! You will write my official letters to the realms of men. My scribes, skilled and learned as they are have many failings when it comes to such things, and I find that I am forced to write the letters myself. Something that I should not be troubled with when I must also attend to matters of my own realm.  
  
I intend to lift you up, my dear, so that the next time a son of man enters my halls and sees you, he dare not even speak your name without reverence. Do not tell me you do not deserve this. You have been mistreated for so long, that I do not believe you understand what you do, and do not deserve aside from clearly seeing the hypocrisy directed at you from your own race.  
  
As for explaining the history behind your fall from grace... do not apologize for it ever again. The blame lies with him. No one will ever convince me otherwise. He knew what he was asking of you, and he understood the consequences it would have for you. He knew he did not plan on marrying you from the beginning and seduced you anyway. No, my dear, you are not to blame for this. You will find my people of the same opinion. Deeds are more powerful than words here my dear. You will learn that soon.  
  
I now understand better what has happened to you, and also the depth of your own conscience and feelings. Do not apologize for revealing them to me.   
  
I know men have painted me as an ill-tempered king, who mocks the feelings of others. But please bear in mind, I am king by the decision of my people as was my father before me, and I take each and every beat of each heart in this realm into my mind and soul. You have been part of this realm for well on seven years. This includes you. If I had been aware of the vastness of the injustices done to you I would have demanded you to come and dwell here sooner.  
  
What kind of king would I be if I did not become distressed and considerate when I become aware of my subject's pain? I am aware that until perhaps this moment you have considered yourself under the dominion of men, but it does not excuse their behavior. They are responsible for their own actions and words regarding themselves and to others. Including you.  
  
I pray that you will also take me into your confidence as well, as I have mentioned I intend to do so with you. It would be unfair for this to be a path in which only one may walk.  
  
I will send my guards to await you in a week's time. When the moon is full once more, set forth. The midnight hour is when they will come out of the shadows to meet you. Bring only the things you can carry that you hold most dear to you. You will walk through the night, into the morning. They will have food and water enough for all of you.  
  
As for the flower... it was a heartfelt gift.   
  
Keep it.  
  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

  
  
  
My King Thranduil,  
  
Forgive me for disturbing you, but I believe there has been a mix-up. When I arrived in your halls I was directed to a set of rooms for me and my children to dwell in... however, these can not be mine! They are very large and too richly decorated for  someone like me.   
  
I would not disturb you with such a trivial thing usually, but this appears to be a set of rooms for one of the royal family. I attempted to tell the maids and the governess that you had selected for my children, but they just seem to either not understand, or they just brush it off as nonsense.  
  
I wished to thank you for all you have done for me and my children thus far, and plan to in the future. Your people have been so welcoming and sweet to us. You threefold for letting us come.  
  
I know you and your people will help my children realize their best potentials. I have no doubt of that. I do not know if your vision for me will come to pass, but for the first time in such a long while I have hope...  
  
I do not wish to keep you any longer.  
  
Saia  
  


* * *

  
  
Dear Lady of the Forest,  
  
I am sorry that I was not able to greet you, nor reply to your last note before the morning came.   
  
To ease your mind, there has been no mistake. Those rooms are for you and your children. Once your children are settled in more, they will have quarters of their own reserved for their use. I know that you and your children have never been apart, and these rooms are all within direct distance from each other. They will be men soon, and will need the space and privacy of their own rooms in time. So, please do not object to it. That is an order.  
  
The rooms are for the royal family. Yours belonged to my mother. Your son Tristan will be in my old rooms, and your other son, Liam, will be in my son, Legolas' old room. He will not be returning, as he has already sailed West.  
  
You are very welcome, and I also have high hopes for your future here as well. I should not say it is hope, as it is truly what I know will happen.  
  
Thranduil  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
My dearest King Thranduil,  
  
Have you ever written a letter you never intend to send? That is what this will be. I just have to say these things out loud, just once... and this is the only way I can without fear of... fate.  
  
It has been two years since we came to your halls. Within that time you have managed to do impossible things not only for my children, but me. Today... I could not believe how kindly people received me. Not just your people. They always have. But the people from Dale, and Gondor. People who knew what I was... what I am.   
  
I know, if you read that, you would repeat what you often did in the beginning... "you are no witch. You are no whore. You are woman with children. You are a lady." You always said it like a mantra to me, to the point I would whisper it to myself during  meetings or festivals.   
  
But there is one problem with knowing lust and the passion that fulfills it. You still crave it... more than you ever would as a virgin. The problem being simply that my lust is also coupled with a double-edged sword... love.  
  
I realized it today after... things happened. I realized it the moment I seen you offer your arm to me as your partner for the night during the feast. I did not just crave you, I wanted to just simply be near you and hear your voice. See your smile and hear your laugh. To just bask in your company, and attention.   
  
Somehow I knew the moment I took your arm, that I did not just love you... I'm in love with you.  
  
Then... I do not know what is wrong with me. It was not the first time I helped you to your chambers after a night of hard feasting, which in turn meant heavy, undiluted drinking.   
  
I just am praying with all I am worth that you will not remember what happened. How as usual, I helped you on to the bed, and take off your boots and cloak. But when I began undoing your shirt... you grabbed me and pulled me against you. You've done that before. Always whispering the same things in Elvish, "Come to me. Let me love you. I love you."   
  
I do not know why I did it... Perhaps it was due to the sentiments I felt earlier... I kissed you. You kissed me. Pulled me down and rolled over on top of me and just started kissing me not only on the lips, but the neck and shoulders and tops of my breasts... and I know I did the same with you, and when I couldn't just ran my hands over your skin.   
  
I'm sorry... it wasn't until I felt your hands pushing my skirt up, and seen you unbuckling your belt, then felt you running your fingers between my legs that my senses came back to me. I know you were angry, and confused, and... gods know what else. I just pray you don't remember it. If you do, I hope you will be more grateful that we stopped before anything foolish happened, and not angry.  
  
If only for my children's sake I hope it. I do not know what will happen to us if we are banished or outcast from you. Perhaps you will have mercy on my sons and just send me away...?  
  
I know, I over-react too much, but the worry is causing me to panic. My instinct is to flee, but a voice in my head is overpowering it, and telling me to stay where I am.   
  
As it is, despite how foolish and fearful I am, I can not clear my mind and very being of your touch, your kisses... the way you were looking at me. A part of me wants to believe that you knew what you were doing, that it wasn't just the drink that had overtaken you. But the logical part of me has to know that isn't true.  
  
I've caught myself from time to time wondering what it would be like to be with you. Not to be your queen. I would not dare for such a thing, but to be your lover. I know can never be anything more than that.  
  
So, I remain and hope for the best. That you will not send me away, and at the very least, not mention it if you do remember it.  
  
I also, will not deny what I feel now and just say it again... I love you. I love you Thranduil Oropherion, and I pray you will treat me kindly.  
  
Saia  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Dear Lady of the Forest,  
  
I am writing you this letter in a rather...unexplained state. You are going to be distraught no doubt when you read on, but I must say what I am going to.  
  
I received your "unsent letter". It was given to me by a groomsman. One of your ladies found it. She merely seen that it was addressed to me, and thought perhaps you had forgotten to send it to me.  
  
Before you begin to fret over your place here in my kingdom, I want to assure you, I am not going to send you away. I am not going to look upon you unkindly at all.  
  
In fact, you will find it quite the opposite. During the last two years, you have transformed before my very eyes from a lovely tightly closed flower bud, to a full bloom beautiful beyond all imagining.  
  
Your sentiments towards me however, I will not ignore, nor can I overlook the events of last night. If you must know, I was not as drunk as you supposed me to be. Nor have I been the times prior. Forgive me dear, it has been a ruse, and I must say it always had the same objective... to get you in my bed.  
  
What I told you last night, and the nights prior is no lie for that purpose in mind, it was the truth.   
  
I love you. Yes, you... the woman who was living at the edge of my forest barely hanging on, who accidentally received a love letter meant for an elf maid. I say that much detail so that you know not to send this letter back to me.  
  
You have no idea how blissfully happy I was when you finally fell into my arms, and let me taste you as much as you did. To finally know your touch and lips... it drives me nearly mad now, even more than it did before I knew them.  
  
So, rest easy, again, I have no intention of sending you away... in fact I wish to keep you closer than ever.   
  
You are right, I can not make you my queen. Not for the reasons you suspect... but simply because soon these halls will be empty. As you know they already almost are, and I am building a ship to sail West.   
  
Celeborn was the lover of Galadriel for many moons before a troth was given between them. However, I will not put you in such a situation. A queen you may not be, but my wife, if you are willing to be such, you can be. I have already consulted with Elrond and the others of the councils... They have looked into our future, and we have all prayed for an answer from the Valar... They all point the same way, if you come to me, you will be my wife, and accepted in the West as such.   
  
For whatever it is you still hold as sinful in your heart... know this: You are forgiven.  
  
So, I repeat what I said to you last night now that you know the fullness of my intentions and feelings: Come to me. Let me love you. I love you.  
  
Thranduil  
  


__

* * *

 

My Dearest Love and King Thranduil,  
  
I wanted to send you a letter to let you know I am well, and we have arrived in Imladris without incident. Lorien was beautiful in it's own right, and the mallorn trees were something I will never forget the sight of. Rivendell has a quiet, calmer beauty. Where Lorien seemed to be seeping with enchantment and mystery, Rivendell seems to boast of elegance and memory. Both places must have been spectacles to the eyes when they were full... as it is both stand empty save for us.  
  
I found in Lorien a... well, I found Arwen. Please do not be troubled that I was greeted with the sight of bones and a dead body itself. It seems the earth claimed that, but about her form it has wrapped ivy and lichen, and a circle of mysterious looking glowing mushrooms guards the place well. If the indentures in the ivy are any indication, her beauty was most astounding. Forgive me, I speak of something that perhaps saddens you.  
  
As for Rivendell... well, your guards found the wine stores, and some food already. They are, I believe enjoying it, but are, like me, becoming homesick. While I intended to travel to thr great cities of men from here, I believe I will not. I will return home once I have satisfied my curiosity of the place.   
  
There is a hall here full of artifacts and murals on the walls. Isildur, Aragorn, and Frodo being among them. I wish to look into the libraries soon. Look through what scrolls have been left behind. It is almost as if the place has been left at the last moment. As if everyone just decided to up and go. Some things are preserved for all time I must say. I wonder what people will think of this place come centuries on?  
  
How are you faring? What about our daughter?   
  
I know you were close to completing the ships for our trip to the West, and those of your people remaining. How go those plans?  
  
You are probably very busy right now my love, so I wish to let you go back to your business. My heart and mind is always with you and our little one.  
  
Saia  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Dear Lady of the Forest,  
  
I hope you remember me calling you that fondly. I know you still have the white flower in your favorite book pressed neatly all these years later. It has been 7 years since we married, I have loved you every minute of it  - even when times were frustrating or hard. Our daughter is well, but like me, wishes for your speedy return.  
  
Your mentioning of the ships status in your letter brings me to the reason I am replying right on the heels of your own message. The ships are done, and are set in the harbor. We are ready to leave dearest. With that, I ask that you return home with speed. I know you said you wished to return sooner than you expected anyway, but I must beg even more haste of you.  
  
Forgive me, I know you are on a sabbatical, and seeing the places and things you always wished to before we leave, but I beg haste simply as I know the winter will be coming soon, and I do not wish you to travel in the cold. The leaves are starting to change here, and my crown as has already been adorned to fit the season.  
  
It is not only for that reason that I beg it of you, but I long for you most cruelly. That is selfish I am aware, but I can not bear being silent of it.   
  
You have seen the place where Arwen laid herself to rest? I am grateful that the sight was not gruesome, but nature kindly gave her a memorial that no one else could. Rivendell will seem strange to me without anyone roaming its halls.... but I suppose the beauty of the place will be more noticeable then. I too have wondered what mankind will make of our old homes when we are but myths and legends in their memories.  
  
I do not wish to delay sending this to you any longer than I must. Please return home soon my dearest. It is time to sail to the West.  
  
Love,  
Thranduil


	8. Letters To Beautiful Singer

Dear Beautiful Singer,  
  
The picture you painted and the beautiful poem that you made still is causing me to smile. Your note as well made me a little distressed for your health until my messenger informed me you are quite well, just overcome with joy.  
  
I am so happy to know this! I hope you will walk with me tonight. I will meet you by the main banquet hall. You do not need to dress yourself ornately, as we will be going into the forest. Besides you do not require such adornments for you are as lovely as the stars and flowers of the fields.  
  
I will look for your reply soon.  
  
Love and affection,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Beautiful Singer,  
  
I was very happy to have you join me last night for the walk in the forest. I hope it did not cause you too much concern. You must know I will never let any harm come to you while breath is in my body.  
  
You simple dress and clothes accented your natural beauty even more. We arrange for a masquerade ball in a few days, which I would want more than all else to have you on my arm for. I know this will be a public declaration of our pairing, and made so soon after our first encounters but I would want the realm to know, indeed the whole of Arda where my heart lies. Will you be my escort for this event?  
  
I do not wish this to be the second instance we meet however... If you are agreeable, meet me tonight in the same place as we met before. You may look at the decorations in the hall being put up and then follow me to crag in the walls that let's me overlook the Greenwood.  
  
Love and affection,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dear Beautiful Singer,  
  
There is no path under the stars that could ever make you a blight in my presence or in my life. Never doubt this. My intentions towards you are very open, and I must say very pressed.  
  
I wish to marry you dearest, but I know I can not just assume to have your hand so easily. I am joyous the moment you enter the room. I know I speak rashly, but I can not help it. These are my intentions in the end.  
  
The masquerade will be soon, and I go as the sun... perhaps you will go as the moon?  
  
With all my love,  
Thranduil


	9. Letters To Dear Loyal Captain

My Dear Loyal Captain,  
  
I have to admit I was disheartened when I seen my letter returned with your response, until I read why.  
  
I assure you, it was delivered to the right person. It is meant for you, and therefore, I send it again with this response.  
  
Thank you for the update regarding Legolas. He also sent a message with the same information. I worry for him, but this is a quest I have no doubt he should be a part of. While I know I am his father, I sense a great deal of untapped greatness within him. I even pray his reputation will one day exceed my own.  
  
As for your Adar... he is well. My own physicians monitor him.  
  
But back to the other matter at hand. I will once again assure you that the other letter was meant for you, and my feelings are unchanged.  
  
It matters little to be if you are a Silvan elf or Sindar. The only way it would matter is if I thought you silly and reckless and untrustworthy, or even too impulsive. You are none of these things, and have long been in eye. I am in some ways actually astonished that it has not caught your attention.  
  
I do not say anymore, as I do not know if you are able to return my affections.  
  
With sincerity and hope,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Dearest Loyal Captain,  
  
It relieves me to know that you return my affections, and have held me in your eye for, I must say, as long as you have been in mine. My late queen considered it the bane of her existence here, and as you know, though never caring for me as a husband, and obviously I as you now know, never her as a wife attempted to sail west but was attacked and never reached her destination. She declined coming back to Middle Earth, considering her work here done.  
  
Forgive me for causing you and your family such disturbance all these years due to my not confessing my feelings sooner. My father good as he was, worried if I took a common born elf as a wife. Not because of her birth, but he worried over the demand the being a princess and now queen would cause her had she not been raised with it.  
  
I have no fear of this, as I have seen you not only keep my realm safe with your own hands, but handle yourself in situations and places where it is difficult to uphold your composure and dignity.  
  
With your leave I would like to speak to your father and ask for his permission to court you. I worry over the shock it may give him, but I hope it will bring a happy one.  
  
I know it will be just a few more weeks before you return home. I await them eagerly now.  
  
Affectionately yours,  
Thranduil  
  


* * *

My Dear Loyal Captain,  
  
I realize you will most likely receive this within the week you will be returning home. You may address me how you wish! The formality of titles is not needed anymore.  
  
Elrond is probably right that this will not be an easy task for you, but I have no doubt that you will be able to handle it with eventual ease.  
  
I noticed you shortly before we left for the battle that claimed my father's life. He knew of it, but did not consent to it as he had already arranged for the marriage to my late wife.   
  
For us, it was not necessarily station that was the issue as much as it was about deeds and honor.  
  
Your family has given their consent, and I look forward to your upcoming return.  
  
With love,  
Thranduil


	10. Letters To Starlight of Delight

My King Thranduil,  
  
I find myself - shockingly - at a loss for words. I have remained awake all night attempting to recapture them, to little success I may add. Why did you wait to tell me until I had left the Woodland Realm? Albeit it was probably a smart decision. My sisters often say I am far too influenced by my emotions and I have caused enough chaos in your realm as it is. (I am pleased to say I finally got the dye out of the prince's tunic! Unfortunately, the cloak is ruined.) I have walked the paths of Caras Galadhon ten times over since recieving your letter.  
  
I am more stunned than anything. Not once did I think this would happen. Never could desire anyone, let alone a king. I would travel Middle Earth at my leisure till Valinor called. It was terrifying when I realized I loved you. No, not terrifying - I have lost my words again - I have been more nervous than afraid. How vulnerable it has made me; I've never cared what others thought of me. Now I care too much.  
  
We did not have the best start, so I was convinced that nothing could come of it. How could want me as well? I am several centuries younger than you; I believe you called me impulsive and impertinent when we first met. You were right. I am the least queenly and graceful of any elleth. The incident with the wine and your elk comes to mind. A good elf would refuse, knowing how terrible of a consort she would be, but I have never been a particularly good elleth. I am too selfish.  
  
I love you. That feels wonderful to finally admit. I love you and your letter brings such joy that I have been smiling for hours. I am not entirely sure that I'm not dreaming. For the first time in all my years I want this. I desire to love as strongly as I have done everything else in my life. It embarrasses me to admit I am inexperienced with forms of affection. The last thing I wish to do is disappoint. Though, it does give me a delightful thrill knowing you will be my first. Perhaps soon you could tell me of these delights that occupy your mind.  
  
You have my absolute permission to court me, my dearest lord, but I will not make it easy for you.  
  
You're mischievous elleth,  
Síloril  
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
  
My Starlight of Delight,  
  
Forgive me, for this is what I call you in private... I am exceedingly overcome with happiness to know you return my feelings!  
  
I must admit... and forgive me for this, you did somewhat cause me to wonder if you were indeed sane at first. (Honestly, the elk incident made me laugh until my sides hurt behind closed doors...) But I did have to exact some type of disciplinary action regarding some of your... accidents. As for the cloak... it was never really a favorite of his, so it is fine.  
  
However, I will say it is the accidents which began to endear you to me. You would become so flustered over such small things that most ladies in the court would think nothing of. You are thoughtful of those around you despite that you say you are selfish.  
  
I waited to tell you of my feelings for you because I honestly had no choice. Your father demanded that I "return his daughter immediately". I suppose the best way to explain it is, that while you may not have noticed my interest in you, everyone around you did and reported it to your father. He told me I was not to say anything to you until you were well on your way, and I had time to examine the depth of my own emotions. While I did not have to examine them very long, as my person pined for you so intensely that I could not deny what the it truly was.  
  
As such, I will inquire of you father if I may have leave to court you, and then will ask him if you may return here for the autumn season. He informed me in his previous letter that it would be only under those circumstances that he would allow you to return here. I will also make plans to return with you if you desire and spend the winter season where ever your travels take you. I know you consider yourself free of your father's constraints, but they should be honored regardless.  
  
You spoke of worry of disappointing me, I assume, intimately. Dearest, do not worry of such things. We will take things very slowly and I will do my best to not let passion overcome virtue. You will let me know when feel you are ready to take each step. From something as simple as holding your hand, to kissing you, to touching you more amorously... it will be at your own pace. I do not expect you to know of these things, and do not wish to speak much of them in detail until I have your father's blessing to court you. You say you will not make it easy for me? I only dare to anticipate what you will do in the chase.  
  
A separate messenger will be sent to him in haste. I await your reply to be sure all of this is well with you.  
  
Affectionately yours,  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
My Golden King,  
  
All is very well here, how could it not be when I am loved by you? Do not apologize! I have never been gifted such a beautiful name before. My sisters called me 'falling star' when I was very young, but in the way sisters make fun of ignorant children. I was clumsier then than I am now! Perhaps, though, it will not remain a private name. I very much hope I will get to hear you call me that in person.  
  
Rightfully so my lord, sometimes I am not convinced myself! A sane elleth would not have managed to release a full grown elk into the great hall by pure accident… nor the wine cellar afterwards. The incident still embarrasses me, but I will never forget how ridiculous it all was. I thought your steward was going to expire. I will not deny that I resented you at first, though your decisions were sound; I should have been used to it, the Lady of Lórien cannot always overlook them either (regardless of her foresight). Getting in trouble was almost something to look forward to as it meant I got to be in your company. You were probably far too lenient with me, but perhaps not. Sitting through my eldest sister's embroidery lessons have been punishment in itself, since I have been tasked to repair the prince's tunic, but I want it to look better than before. So I continue to fight through her constant corrections and pricked fingers. Do apologize again for me for knocking him into the dye!  
  
It is encouraging you say it was the accidents that drew your affection; I doubt they will ever stop. Your life will never be boring. Perhaps in time I will forget to worry and laugh with you. That being said, I must find some way to get in the good graces of your steward. Such a monumental task will be important if I'm to cause him ages of trouble. The prince too, I do not wish for him to resent me. He and I unfortunately have not had much opportunity to speak and I wish very much for him to like me.  
  
Forgive my ada; he is stubborn and so very overprotective. I believe his years as Marchwarden have made him paranoid. Though I cannot fathom why in this instance! Your realm is as safe as Lórien and he has taught me to defend myself - as a good Marchwarden does. I am far better with a blade than my own two feet; it is not as though I am waging war against the orcs and their wargs. To think he wrote you as such! Making demands of a king! My embarrassment knows no bounds. He should have spoken with me first. (Did everyone truly know before I did? How could I not see it? Perhaps I am too young.)  
  
You will certainly please my ada, as he loves his rules and likes them to be followed, but he is no master of a king. Certainly no master over my heart. I love you, is that not enough for him? I do wish for him to approve and be happy for me, but he shall not dictate my life like one of his war strategies. He cannot keep me from traveling as I wish. Like him, I am too headstrong and it was his stories that made me want to leave Lothlórien in the first place. I shall speak with him on the matter and remind him to be civil and that I am too old to be in his shadow. Should he bother to ask, I may consider waiting till the autumn season to leave Caras Galadhon.  
  
Oh dear, but I very much wish to hear more of the details. I do have three elder sisters and, while the acts themselves are foreign to me, I am aware of how passionately our people love. These letters are not addressed to my father and - though inexperienced - I have spent time between our letters wondering how it all will feel. From as innocent as being in your embrace, to kissing under the starlight, to things far more intimate. Such as where you wish to touch me, and how. My body flushes at these thoughts and I regret the need for patience. Still, learning is a journey in itself and I look quite forward to having you as my teacher.  
  
Dare my love, for my actions are as much a mystery to me. I am excited to be pursued.  
  
Your starlight,  
Síloril  
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
  
   
  
Dearest Starlight of Delight,  
  
I am pleased to know that my nickname brings joy to you... as for being a "falling star", well... I dare say, they are beautiful as well, even though your sisters mean it as a tease.  
  
Well, I believe it was the fact that the elk was intoxicated by the time he managed to bring it back to it's stall was what caused him such emotion. He laughs at the incident now as well, though I dare say he may not let you go unattended in the stables from this point on.  
  
I am sure the tunic will look well in the end. Your sister means well, as do you.  
  
As for your father making demands of me, in regards to to you, I consider he has all rights to do so. He only means to uphold your honor dearest. To say the least the gossip he reiterated to me was quite scandalous. As it is, I have written to him, and he has already replied with not only his permission, but blessings.  
  
So, this will mean I will see you again hopefully within a month and half time.  
  
Your sisters must have told you some of what happens between lovers for you to be able to imagine the delights of it enough to blush. I dare say the thoughts I have will definitely make you do so if you knew the extent of them. Whether it be holding your hands in mine or kissing your lips and then your shoulders and neck, it sends chills down my spine. The places I long to touch you and how will perhaps make you worry for your maidenhood the next time we meet if I went into detail.  
  
It is my thoughts that such things must experienced first before talking about them. Some things must be felt rather than said.  
  
As I stated before, we will take things slowly even if it is maddening.  
  
Forgive me for cutting this letter short, as I have to attend to some matters of state. I pray I will hear from you soon, even if you talk of nothing more than your day, or thoughts on your embroidery work.  
  
With love,  
  
Thranduil

* * *

  
  
Lord of my Heart,  
  
I wish to preface with an apology. I have not been in Caras Galadhon recently; I have decided to travel again. I confess the news of such gossip distressed me, that it came from those I trusted and even respected has cut me deep. My sisters, even my ada, kept this news from me and that perhaps hurt worse. What have I done to deserve being the center of such lies? I would have returned to you realm, but I fear it would perpetuate the gossip. I do not wish to further cause you trouble.  
  
Recently, I find myself in Imladris. Lord Elrond has been very hospitable though he and my ada disagree frequently. He arrived to help with a large pack of orcs. I do not think there is anyone else in all of Middle Earth who my ada can tolerate beyond his daughters and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. His blessings for your courtship have been the best news I could ever have received. It has brought me much happiness and I cannot wait to be reunited with you.  
  
The elk story must have spread for I am always accompanied when I visit the stables here.  
  
While Imladris is beautiful, I find it dull. Nothing will ever compare to the festivities in Eryn Galen; everything here is subdued and quiet. I very much miss how loud and exciting the Woodland Realm can be. Though I finally have met the Istari known as Gandalf. I did not believe the stories of the trouble he'd gotten himself into, but I am highly amused to find most of it true. He found most of my own tales entertaining, having never met a particularly clumsy elleth before.  
  
My ada was quite eager to brag about your affections for me. Lord Elrond seemed quite surprised, saying he had not seen a new Lady for Eryn Galen. I do not know he was gifted with foresight, but his words cause me worry. Ada, having been Marchwarden for the Lady of Lórien for centuries, tried to assure me that the future is not always set. That it is one of many possibilities. I cannot fathom what would make it so.  
  
I have kept it from my mind by training with Lord Elrond's sons and learning the songs of the Ñoldor. I finished Prince Legolas' tunic and humbly admit it is far improved from the one I ruined. I almost feel brave enough to try something else - except I knocked over a whole bowl of needles. Not too bad an incident, but my lord give me more credit, I was in the kitchens and, naturally, I pushed them into whatever dessert the cook was making... as he was preparing it. No, not even Imladris is safe from me.  
  
Tell me, must I truly wait another month to see you? It shall be hard enough to be patient, to allow you to slowly introduce me to such intimacy, but I miss your company. Getting my ada's blessing was the challenging part. I certainly would not object leaving Imladris to return to you. My first mischievous act would be to steal a kiss from the king. Or perhaps it will be an apology for leaving at all.  
  
All my love,  
Síloril  
  
   
  
 

* * *

  
  
   
  
Dear Starlight of Delight,  
  
I am sorry that the news of the gossiping tongues here at court caused you such dismay. In their defense they cannnot help it. For them news that someone has caught my eye and held it, is something that they consider the most sensational thing ever. Because of it the romantics of the group could not help believing that there was already a secret troth pledged between us.  
  
I will not even ask why you were stitching in the kitchens of all places... but I can only imagine what became of the food that night.  
  
Elrond means well. But the problem with his foresight is that emotions must usually be involved when he looks into it. Elrond and I have never really known each other, hence why his vision was clouded.  
  
I await your thievery of my kisses with great anticipation dearest. I imagine it will be soon that you leave once you receive this letter.  
  
With Love,  
Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sender of the response letter requested that I post hers with Thranduil's response so that the storyline may be followed.


	11. Letters To Clever Moon

Dear Clever Moon,

I am elated that you were able to pick up on the signs of my interest in you. It was something I had hoped for. It also brings me joy to know that you accept my hand of courtship despite your misgivings.

I have no doubt with your cleverness and curiosity you will make a fine queen and excel in those duties. As for childbearing, I will not ask it of you unless you wish to have a child. I will not regret it one way or the other. My son already approves of the match, so you have no need to worry about such a thing. He is leading his own band of elves now, and has assumed the responsibility that come with such.

I hope you will accompany me in the garden this afternoon. If you wish to have a chaperon present, that is understandable and arrangements can be made.

Love,  
Thranduil

* * *

 

Dearest Clever Moon,  
  
I am very pleased that you have finally been reassured that I love you truly no matter what. I am more than proud to have to have you on my arm, and in my heart. I hope that we are able to spend many more days strolling the gardens together, and indeed even the dimmest of my halls. They will radiate more light with you in them.  
  
My elk knows people well, and he knows that you are beautiful inside and out.  
  
You spoke of children, and that you were told you may not be able to have them. This does not dampen my spirit aside that it seems to bother yours. If children are in our future, the gods will make it so. Please do not be troubled by it. If you wish a second opinion on the matter, I will send for one of my own to access you.  
  
I must close this now as I wish you to receive it before the dawn. I will have a gift for you, and I hope you will know what it truly means.  
  
Always yours,  
Thranduil


	12. Letters To Dearest Scholar

My Dearest Scholar,

You are indeed good enough for me, and the people who speak ill of you do so out of either jealousy or fear. My people had been isolated too long with old tales of Isildur, and his folly. I assure you, they will silence their waging tongues once they are able to see you as I do.

Your quiet demeanor is what caught my attention the most, and made me prize your company above all others. When you did speak it lent more credit to your words, than those of your more verbal counterparts. You did not ever meet her, but my own mother was very quiet. She preferred the company of the animals of the forest and the needlepoint work she did, to other elves, or other beings of Arda itself. But it was in the end, her quiet voice who guided many to their triumphs and strengths within the court, and beyond. My father, skilled as he was in politics, lacked the finesse needed to win over nobles and lords often enough. So, you need not worry on that part.

I cannot deny that passage of time taking you from me has not crossed my mind, and save only the gods themselves granting an extension to your life or make it beyond, it is inevitable. Outwardly my kind remain the same, but change we do with each passing Age. But it is not something that I will keep constant in my thoughts even when silver becomes the color of your hair. I would rather spend this short passage of time in your arms.

I hope I have quieted some of your fears.

Love,  
Thranduil

* * *

My Sweetest Dearest Scholar,  
  
I am truly pining for you and wish I could hasten your return. Is it inappropriate to speak of how I fantasize our reunion to be? That we dive into the other despite any who must witness it?  
  
I do not just believe, but know without any doubts that you will be a queen worthy of title. You are already one despite how you may see yourself. You will carry the position naturally, I am sure.  
  
You ask much of me when you depart this world, but I will make this vow to you. I can not promise I will not fade, but I will do what I can to not do so, and try not to be consumed by my emotions as I once had. Our life together will be be perfect enough. I do not mean it will actually be perfect, but I am sure it will be full of love, laughter, and intimacy.  
  
I leave this now, as I know you will probably receive it when you are set for home. I will see and speak to you then.  
  
With love,  
Thranduil


	13. Letter To Ethereal Maiden

Dear Ethereal Maiden,

I am at a loss right now. I believe that our letters may have crossed paths, and mine arriving too late. I could never regard you with disgust or hatred, and I pray that this letter reach you on your travels to the Shire, if you have not already arrived.

I will not beg you to return if you truly do not wish to, but I pray you will understand that I wish you wholeheartedly to return. I love you dearly in very much the same way you love me.

I forgive you for I understand why you left, but I hope that you will return, as you will be met with open arms.

Affectionately and concerned,  
Thranduil


	14. Letters To Traveling Beauty

Dear Traveling Beauty,

I am very overjoyed that you have finally spoken up and though it a simple greeting is enough. I hope it will be one of many more.

Thranduil

* * *

Dear Traveling Beauty,

I pray this letter finds you well. I am taken breathless with your words. I am happy to know that you are now open to receiving my affections and return them just as much. I pray that your anxiety over the issue has been quelled. I am sure we will continue to bond together with time and understanding.

I hope to see or hear from you soon.

Love,  
Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

> The way this worked is that those that participated "wrote back" to Thranduil with their own response. As most did not wish to have their letter public or included here, they remain anonymous and were given a personal "pet name" to identify their own responses.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who participated!!! You're wonderful!
> 
> BONUS: As was announced, one of the letters were to my own character named Saia, who Thranduil called "Lady of the Forest".


End file.
